


When Hair was Higher and Dresses were Longer

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: "Sabriel for "The one with the prom video" please and thank you if you're still doing them!" for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hair was Higher and Dresses were Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Gabriel’s father Chuck was adorable, no two ways about it. He was short, bearded, seemed vaguely nervous at all times, but he smiled like it was Christmas when Gabriel finally brought Sam around for dinner.

“You must be Sam! Wow, you’re tall!” he gushed, shaking Sam’s hand for quite a while longer than was strictly comfortable.

“Ah, yeah, good to meet you Mr. Shurley.”

“Oh, call me Chuck, please. Or Dad, if it’s not too weird.”

Gabriel groaned beside Sam. “Ugh, Dad,  _please_. First meeting. Could you at least  _try_  and be cool about it?”

“I could try, I suppose,” Chuck said, still grinning, although his cheek was twitching nervously. “But honestly, this is all making me very excited. Gabriel has never brought anyone home before. It must be serious!”

“Daaaad,” Gabriel whined before turning to Sam. “I’m so sorry, this is totally awkward.”

Sam chuckled and twined his fingers with Gabriel’s. “It’s perfectly fine. It’s exactly as it’s supposed to be.”

“See?” Chuck said happily. “Everyone’s happy. Come on in. I hope you like macaroni!”

“Thanks Mr. Shurley, I love macaroni!”

Gabriel stayed behind, shaking his head. “Macaroni,” he muttered. “Seriously.”

Then he heard: “And just wait until after dinner! I have the most adorable video of Gabriel taking Rachel to prom!” from the kitchen, and felt all the blood rush to his face.

“Oh, nononononono!” he yelled and hightailed it to the kitchen.

End.


End file.
